1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for notification of a location, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus configured to notify a changed location to a printing control apparatus when a location of the image forming apparatus is changed and a method for the notification of the location.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus usually refers to an apparatus which prints the printing data generated at a terminal such as a computer on a recording paper. Examples of the image forming apparatus may include a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) in which the above functions are combined and implemented on one apparatus.
In an environment such as public office or commercial office where many image forming apparatuses are networked, a user may select an image forming apparatus to perform a printing job and transmit the printing data to the selected image forming apparatus for execution of the printing job.
In such case, a user may make the selection described above by remembering a name of the image forming apparatus that he or she frequently uses, or by setting the frequently-used image forming apparatus as a default printer.
Meanwhile, the image forming apparatus may be moved to a different location as need arises, and depending on cases, it may be moved to a different floor or space. The user can still execute the printing job on the moved image forming apparatus as he or she previously has done without having to go through separate setting process, as long as the image forming apparatus has not been moved to a different network.
However, in a related art, a user has inconvenience of having to find the moved image forming apparatus in order to get the printed materials because he or she has not been notified of the fact that the image forming apparatus was moved. Further, when the corresponding image forming apparatus has been moved to a different floor or building, the printed materials will be more difficult to find. Further, when the printed materials are the matter that requires security, security problem may occur.